


Petals on A Wet Black Bough

by thunderplus



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderplus/pseuds/thunderplus
Summary: 新来的猎人往上锁的花园里望了一眼，发现了梦境主人的一些秘密。
Relationships: Moon Presence/The Hunter
Kudos: 8





	Petals on A Wet Black Bough

那是在他最深最隐秘，最可怖或者最旖旎的噩梦里都不会发生的事情。  
  
不过，嘿，这里——整个亚楠可能都是梦境，又从何判断遇到的一切人，发生的一切事究竟有没有合理存在的依据。所以新来的猎人猜想，他现在看到的这淫秽、下流，却让他受污染的血液沸腾的景致，也许也能在之后找出一个理由去解释。是一些不可言说的幻想在戏弄他的眼睛吗？是他的大脑杜撰出了这恐怖情色片吗？或者，这些都是真真切切在发生的？他实在不知道答案。  
  
也许每个都是答案。  
  
  
梦境的主人欢迎他时仪态大方，妥帖而到位地指导他使用猎人工场提供的各种工具。男人显然患了腿疾，所以借助轮椅行动，却没有折损那端正而优美的姿态，也没有阻碍他温润的声音像轻飘飘的羽毛搔动了新来猎人内心的一角。  
  
工场主人礼貌地告诫他，在梦境中他可以随自己想法探索或利用任何地方，但在上锁的花园前需要止步。没有其他理由，只是他不希望在那片私人区域受到打扰。好，好的，新来的猎人恍然回神，慌张地点头——他刚才盯着工场主人的侧脸心猿意马，以至于失去了注意力。那是非常不恰当的时机，他不知道对方是否觉察，但也不敢用语言试探。  
  
如果出于礼节，那么他当然应该遵从这位前辈的指示。尽管更有经验的这位猎人看起来与新人几乎一样年轻。但如果他心中只有礼节，那么他也不会在一阵强烈的，近乎于猥亵的偷窥欲望驱使下，贴在花园入口处，握着铁门栏往里窥视。走过锁上的铁门前时他像是受到了某种蛊惑，听到了微风呢喃中透露的某个秘密，充满暗示的声音。  
  
  
也许神圣之血都无法告诉他应该怎样形容那怪物……怪物，或者是样貌异常丑陋的神？应当怎样描述它是怎样一种生命呢。新来的猎人固然已经在亚楠见到许多丑恶、扭曲的生物，比他童年听的吓唬孩子的传说更奇诡百倍。但是看到那只操干着梦境主人的庞然巨物，他仍然感受到一种穿透灵魂的深层的震慑与惊悚。  
  
是的，那本该是他面对这非自然生命所感受到的唯一情感。它浑身的骨骼锋利，长度惊人；头部的触肢漆黑，粗长的前中部到末端变得尖锐，反射着半空寒冷的月光；那么多根仿佛有自己自主意志的触肢簇拥在一起，诡异地晃动，好像呈现出一种他无法理解的节奏一样地。中央有一处巨大的孔眼，啊……要么是它的口腔，以及细长的下肢，与头部极其不成比例。它像是从人类想象中把各种怪异的碎片找出来拼凑在一起而诞生，看起来矛盾却似乎又自成协调，充满异乎寻常的压迫感，让人深感敬畏与自身的弱小——这更多不是从猎人内心生发出来的，而像是从他在那生物上着眼的第一秒起就涌进他脑内的感受。  
  
可是他同时在那巨大的手掌中间，由许多触肢包裹围拢在一起形成像是床一样的空间里看到一个他可以认知的，甚至是他熟悉的身影。相比于与他自身交缠在一起的奇诡怪物，梦境的主人显得过分娇小和纤细，仿佛那些粗壮的肢腕只要稍一用力就能把他人类的躯体碾碎。蠕动的黑色里他只是一抹苍白的影子。  
  
噢，但却是十分热切的一抹影子，两条长腿完全打开，腿间隐藏的景致裸露在外一览无遗。猎人发现他……他的指导者毫无疑问是男性，但那处粉嫩湿润的肉穴却呈现出女性器官的模样。本是不应该存在的另一幅生殖器，却生得精巧而漂亮，甚至说得上惹人怜爱。而那生物并未因此留情，它的触肢们挤开花瓣，钻进无比谄媚地迎合的洞口里，把穴壁撑开，简直像是要把它的人类钉在自己上面一样快速而大幅度地抽插着，不停流出的露水被翻搅出白沫。  
  
它们每次进出都把穴口带得更加打开，以至于能看到殷红的内壁露出，和黑色、丑陋的肢体形成一种极度罪恶与错乱的情色画面。梦境之主被顶得身体上下颠簸，手只是虚握着两侧，顺从地任由自己的雌穴被使用。他面上的表情可以用心醉神迷来形容，那是他与新来的猎人说话时从来不会流露出的，情绪过于激烈的模样。如果触肢的动作稍慢下来，他就把腰往前送，催促一般地要求重新被那可怕的力道填满。  
  
  
猎人的心脏在胸膛里搏动。他感觉到喉咙发紧，吞咽口水愈发艰难，而下半身被束缚得越来越难受，腿间变得又热又硬。如果要他诚实回答，即便在他最苟且低陋的欲望幻想中，都不曾勾勒出过这样的淫靡。可是诱惑摆在那里，他硬得无可救药，而道德与廉耻的制掣早就在目睹这样违背常理、超出认知的性事中消失殆尽。  
  
他一边仍抓紧着花园铁门的栏杆以支撑自己，另一边解开猎人服的层层皮带与搭扣，把鼓胀得要命的阴茎释放出来，急切地用手掌包裹住渗出透明液体的前端，管不上手套的不快质感。他用右手给自己制造着一波又一波的快感，眼睛没有一刻离开过梦境之主放荡的模样，甚至试图去合上对方身体起伏的节奏。那是最好的催情剂。  
  
空气中性的味道浓烈，除此以外还有某种香气难以说清道明。但猎人模糊地回忆起这就是之前他在梦境的主人身上隐约闻到过的味道，甜蜜而辛辣的暗涌，此刻放大了许多，像是一壶月光被打碎。  
  
承载这场热情媾和的花圃在那对爱侣身下簌簌地响动着，夹杂着猎人心底那样迷恋的声音忘我的呻吟与喘息。梦境之主与他的伴侣没有发现那个偷窥者，而偷窥者却发觉周围不知不觉多出了其他动静。  
  
起初是如同婴儿般细弱的哭声，如果他没有瞪大了双眼仔细去看，几乎真的以为那种童音出自人类幼儿。不过观察下一刻就反驳了他的浅薄认知。  
  
他的前辈猎人睁开汗湿头发遮挡下的双眼，瞳孔黑而无神，脸颊潮红着，像是被操干得失去了正常反应能力一样。但他显然也听到了那些逐渐响亮起来的哭声，尽管触肢持续不停地进出让他对身体没有太多控制，他仍然转过头去。  
  
猎人看到几只幼小的软体生命爬到梦境之主的身上，触手艰难地支撑着它们的爬行，像是眼睛还没睁开的小狗盲目地寻找着母亲的乳房。也许他确实是它们的母亲吗。当小家伙们最终聚集在它们攀附着的人类的胸口，那景象所能传达的信息仅此一个。  
  
它们用还未长成的触肢紧紧包覆住母亲胸前两团柔软隆起的乳肉，即使它们父亲对母亲依然毫不留情的占有几乎把可怜的小东西们甩下去。莹白的奶汁一滴滴地从它们吸吮着的乳头渗出，滑落到梦境之主的胸腹，被旁边饿坏了的小家伙们迅速地舔走。事实上从猎人的角度已经几乎看不到多少另一个人类露出的身体部分了——他的许多孩子们黏在母亲身上，像是在等着兄弟姐妹们吃完，好让自己饱餐。  
  
空气中除了月亮的气息以外，还融进了一阵馥郁的乳香。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自Ezra Pound的短诗“在地铁站”。


End file.
